


Didn't we say forever?

by ColorfulStabwound



Series: Drarry Dump [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulStabwound/pseuds/ColorfulStabwound





	Didn't we say forever?

3 years.

That is how long it takes before I feel somewhat comfortable in my own skin again; before I can carry a conversation without allowing it to revert to the subject of war. I can kiss my mother on the cheek when I leave for work and not feel a pang of guilt that I am somehow failing her.  I can walk down the street without feeling the weight of hundreds of sets of eyes on me.  I have my freedom and my future and I feel nothing.

6 months.

That is how long it takes before I can honestly say I trust him; He has his faults, as I have mine and despite it all, our lives are somehow intertwined.  He is the only person that has ever made me want to explore the range of emotions that I never knew existed.  He is maddening and frustrating and simple, but I trust him.

5 days.

That is how long it takes me to realize I am shit without him.  The longest week of my fucking life.  I can hardly function and I take to padding around his house in my underwear and watching his muggle telly and I press my face into his pillow when I go to sleep. I dream of him beside me and I count the days till he comes back to me.

3 days.

That is how many days I have to wait before he asks me to share his bed permanently.  I know exactly what he’s doing the entire time and I purposely drag him around for hours on end, shopping and flirting obnoxiously with store clerks over fine dining silverware.  It worked.

1 night.

That is how long it takes for me to realize I never want to sleep with anyone else.  The way his body slides against mine tells me all I need to know. When he comes, my name is on his lips and it’s perfect.  I will never touch another as I touch him.

A lifetime.

That is how long it will take me to get him out of my system, and even then I’m not so certain.   We fit together seamlessly and my only regret is that it took me so long to realize it.  I make up for lost time daily, in the only ways I know how.  I love him.

_Didn’t I promise you?_


End file.
